


爱是想触碰却又收回的手

by justadoghamburger



Category: Dunkirk - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justadoghamburger/pseuds/justadoghamburger





	1. Chapter 1

Collins拉开一点他们之间的距离，他纤细的手指将睡衣扣子一颗一颗地解开，每解开一颗扣子，他胸前就更多的露出一点嫩白的肌肤。扣子很快解完，Collins有些羞涩地抬眼看了Farrier一眼，睡衣随着肩膀微微后张的动作褪到床上。  
Farrier为Collins半裸着的样子屏住了呼吸，他不是没见过Collins不穿上衣的样子，而是眼前这幕纯洁却撩人的画面激起了他对接下来会发生的事情的无限遐想。  
台灯橘黄色的光映在Collins半边身子上，让Farrier能仔细端详他的模样：Collins的胸脯随着呼吸的节奏一起一伏，不同于女性丰满的胸部，Collins的前胸只有一个不太明显的弧度，但他粉红色的乳尖让这一切都显得十分可爱。腰腹没有赘肉，但看起来就软绵绵的，让人想像逗小猫那样挠挠他的腹部。  
“你可以，”Collins说。“你可以做任何你想做的事。”  
Farrier的视线重新回到Collins脸上——所以他在害羞的时候真的会从脸红到胸前。  
得到许可后Farrier抬起手，但有些无所适从地不知该放哪里，最后他迟疑地把手落在Collins的腰上，手指画着圈摩挲Collins后腰上的腰窝。Collins将Farrier的T恤下摆向上撩，Farrier温驯地抬起胳膊，T恤很快被甩到地上。Collins低下头，舔吻Farrier肩膀上的咬痕，柔软的舌尖舔去伤痕上的血迹，直到血不再流出来。Collins用光裸的胳膊圈住Farrier的脖颈，他们的距离第一次这样近。Collins的手掌在Farrier的背上游移，将手心的温度留在他抚摸过的每一块紧绷肌肉上。他的体温比Farrier略高，很多的暖意通过两人的紧贴着的皮肤传递过去，Farrier觉得自己肩上的咬痕尤其发烫。  
Farrier拍拍Collins的背，Collins立刻会意地抬起头，他们交换了一个缠绵的深吻，然后Farrier的吻顺着Collins的嘴角，下巴一直向下，他在脖颈上留了几个吻痕，Collins觉得有点痒，但是他忍住没有向后躲。他纵容Farrier的嘴唇继续向下探索，Farrier的牙齿咬上他的乳头时Collins“嘶”地发出气音，Farrier扶住Collins的背，确保他向后躲的退路被挡住后，更放肆地用舌尖绕着那红晕舔弄，Collins抱住Farrier的头，为那像微弱电流一样流经身体的快感长舒了一口气。

Farrier的手顺着Collins的腰线滑落，没有停留就探进Collins的睡裤里，隔着内裤的布料揉Collins刚硬起来的阴茎，被别人触碰和自己弄完全是不一样的感觉，Collins觉得这感觉比自己用手舒服多了，他下意识地扭动腰去主动磨蹭，光是看到Collins闭上眼睛十分享受的样子Farrier觉得自己就已经硬得发疼了，更别提那些从口唇间溢出的轻声呻吟。Collins睁开蒙上情欲的蓝眼睛，看起来十分无辜地眨了眨眼，他推着Farrier的肩膀让他靠在床头，自己向后挪了一段距离，俯下身去解Farrier的拉链。Farrier没有阻止Collins的动作，他看见自己的性器在空气中挺立着，Collins用手握住后上下撸动了几下。  
“你做的准备呢？”Farrier问。他需要安全套。  
“你马上就要见到了。”Collins涨红了脸，Farrier还没弄清楚这句没头没脑的回应的含义，他就看见Collins吞咽了一下，张开嘴将自己的阴茎含了进去。  
“Collins！”Farrier差点被眼前的场景刺激得直接射出来。  
Collins嘴里含着他的东西，金色的小脑袋上上下下，卖力地讨好自己的恋人。他收起牙齿，柔软的嘴唇和口腔包裹着整个柱体，很努力地含到底，又在头部吮吸了一下。Farrier觉得自己头昏脑胀，他可能快因为血压飙升心跳骤停了。Collins的嘴唇粘上自己的唾液和Farrier的前液，在灯下泛着光亮，让那唇瓣的颜色看起来更加殷红。Farrier喘着粗气，他没想到Collins会去学口交，技术很生涩没有什么技巧性，但是这色情的场景就足够让人射在他嘴里了。  
Collins想给他做一个深喉，可是条件反射地干呕起来，Farrier赶紧把他抱进怀里安抚，一边抚着他的背一边说：“可以了，已经够了，已经很好了。”  
“这比我想象中的有难度。”Collins用手背擦了擦嘴。  
“你在哪儿学的这些？”  
“网上的视频。我研究了，嗯，很多。”  
Farrier亲亲Collins的额头，把他放在床上，自己压在Collins上面。  
“所以你准备了套子。”  
“我还准备了润滑剂。”Collins有些得意的说。  
Farrier无奈地吻了吻Collins的脖颈“你还真是学到不少。你把东西藏哪儿了？”  
“就在床头柜里。”  
“我竟然从来都没发现？”Farrier难以置信地探出身子去翻床头柜，发现那里放着拆过封的整盒安全套和一管润滑剂。  
“我故意放在那里，想暗示你来着”Collins不满地看着Farrier“结果你从来就没发现过！”  
“所以你拿了一个套子放进钱包。”  
“是的，如果你再发现不了我就把套子摔在你脸上然后出轨。”  
“幸好我没有等到这一天。”Farrier不想那么小心眼，但他还是控制不住地趁Collins不注意数了一下盒子里剩下的安全套的数量。  
很好，只少了一个。  
Collins乖乖地自己脱掉裤子，脱内裤的时候因为太过害羞扭捏起来：“能把灯关上吗？”  
“可是这样我就看不清你了。”Farrier用鼻尖蹭了蹭Collins的脸。  
“我想看你所有的样子。”

Farrier在对自己撒娇！  
Collins差点就尖叫了。于是他心一横，当着Farrier的面褪下自己身上最后一件包裹身体的布料。这让Collins的脸红得像是一颗成熟的桃子，Farrier忍不住在上面咬了几口，然后他拧开润滑剂盖子，在手上挤了很多，他分开Collins双腿的时候Collins已经羞得把脸埋进手臂里。  
“可能会有点不舒服，疼的话就告诉我。”  
Collins闷哼一声，Farrier把这当做回应。然后他尽可能轻柔地将沾满润滑剂的手指探进Collins的身体里。手指进得越深，Collins就越不安地扭动着，Farrier摁住Collins试图乱踢的腿，在他的大腿内侧印下几个亲吻，然后转动着手指伸进更深的地方。Collins的腿根发颤，穴口也绞得更紧，Farrier用了更多的润滑剂，还是花了很久才让Collins渐渐放松下来，顺利进入后Farrier很快找到了Collins的前列腺，他的手指磨蹭了一下腺体，Collins立刻像触电似的发抖，他紧抿着嘴唇，脚趾也用力蜷起来。Farrier用手指模仿抽插的动作，不停地刺激那个敏感的地方，在他摁压住那里的时候Collins发出一声甜腻的呻吟，然后他整个身子弓起来，两只手抓紧枕头，心跳快得像要冲出胸膛。  
“你……不进来吗？”Collins终于肯睁开眼睛去看Farrier，他的额头渗出一层薄汗。  
“你得再放松一点才行，宝贝儿。”  
Farrier不想Collins第一次的时候受伤，他帮Collins开拓的时间大概是他们之后每一次用时的三倍。直到他确认了那穴口足够放松才给自己戴上安全套，缓慢地插入进去。  
Collins感觉自己被完全填满了，陌生的感觉充斥了他的所有感官，他不觉得疼，但不可避免的有些恐惧，他拽了拽Farrier的胳膊，示意他俯下身抱抱自己。  
“疼吗？”Farrier在他耳边说。  
“不疼。”  
“那我要动一动了，不舒服就告诉我。”  
Collins紧张地点头，Farrier的手指穿过他的发丝，宠溺地对他说：“舒服的话也告诉我。”  
Collins还没来得及问为什么，他就被Farrier的一个挺腰撞得两腿颤抖，Farrier的挺动又快又狠，每一次都往Collins的敏感点上撞，下身的兴奋传到大脑并侵占了全部理智，Collins压抑不住的破碎的呻吟声在房间里回荡，Collins觉得Farrier肯定知道他非常非常舒服了，搞不好连周围的邻居也都知道了。

他得想办法说服Farrier明天就搬走。

但他很快就没有闲心去想明天的事了，随着快感累积他的声音越来越浪荡，Farrier握住他的阴茎套弄。前后夹击的刺激对Collins来说有些太超过了，他不再发出变了调的诱人呻吟，Collins咬紧下唇，嗓子里发出几声闷哼，他的喘息变得急促，然后他的嘴唇无意识地张开，随着他的指甲在Farrier背部划了几条极长的红痕，他就那样颤抖着在Farrier手里射了出来，高潮从脊髓向上蔓延至全身，Collins的手臂软绵绵地垂下来，连手指都被这酥麻的感觉弄得没了力气，大腿上的肌肉还有一点轻微抽搐，但已经完全没有那么紧绷了。  
现在的Collins像化掉的冰淇淋一样柔软甜蜜，他温顺地舔干净Farrier手上的液体，满足地用头蹭了蹭枕头，看起来像是就要这样舒服地睡过去。Farrier耐心地给了Collins一点时间，然后又一次插进了那个有些红肿的小穴。  
Collins为这突如其来的插入惊呼了一声，可是现在想逃跑已经来不及了，他又一次被Farrier的阴茎死死地钉在床上，高潮过后的身体异常敏感，每一次抽插都带着疼痛的快感。他的腰酸软得没有力气，只能用带着鼻音的声音软软地求Farrier慢点，如果说第一次的感觉只是过于舒服，那这次他连脑子都被Farrier搞乱了，过量的润滑油让下身每一次进出都发出淫靡的水声，Collins急促地喘息着，他觉得快感积累到了一个他从未感受过的高度，不断攀升的未知快感让Collins想推开Farrier，因为他不知道这快感会积累到多高，又会带着他通向哪里，他不知道自己能不能承受得住，至少他现在是觉得快要到临界值了。他焦急地叫着Farrier的名字，可是每次连尾音都没发出来就被顶弄得说不出话。  
Collins快要哭了，他的呻吟都带上哭腔，Farrier像是终于意识到Collins在叫他，他停下腰间的动作去吻Collins的眼睛，然后他用气音在Collins耳边说：  
“Collins……我是你的。”  
这句话让Collins哭出声来，他搂紧了重新开始贯穿他的Farrier，抽抽搭搭地说：“射进来……让我也成为你的。”  
Farrier觉得血气上涌，他退出来，扯掉套子后又把自己埋进Collins体内，几下抽插后射进了Collins的最深处。

Farrier伏在Collins身上喘息着，Collins的手指划过Farrier的脸颊，他累坏了，但是看起来幸福满足。Collins的呼吸还没平复就欣喜地捧着Farrier的脸亲吻他，Farrier能肯定他听见Collins对他说：“我爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”  
Farrier把头埋进Collins颈窝，他心中的所有阴霾刹那间都消散了。玻璃罩被打开，Farrier终于如愿亲吻了他的玫瑰花，他的玫瑰没有想象中那样柔弱，他的獠牙也没有想象中那么锋利粗犷。但这个吻让他们都变得更加勇敢，也更加坚强，坚强得能够抵御来自世界的一切苦痛与绝望。


	2. Chapter 2

六

 

圣诞节之后那次差点越界的行为对Collins青涩的小脑瓜产生了强烈的刺激，尤其是Farrier最后选择尊重他，这让他感到自己正在被认真地爱着，这个认知简直比什么荷尔蒙都能让未经人事的小男孩儿被迷得昏了头，顾不得什么担心和其他顾虑，只想着主动献身于爱人。  
Collins还做过梦，关于那天晚上没能完成的事，在梦里的时候Farrier可远没有那么绅士，哪怕是Collins因为害怕哭着推他都没有停下，反而用什么东西绑住了他的手腕，逼着他咬住衣服下摆。Collins透过眼泪朦胧地看到Farrier舔吻着自己的胸口，然后他的手向下，粗暴地扯下自己的裤子，Collins几乎是全身赤裸地暴露在Farrier面前，Farrier抬起Collins的一条腿，俯下身在Collins白嫩的腿根内侧亲吻，轻轻地厮咬。Collins哆嗦着，腿也不停发颤。Collins紧闭眼睛，嗓子里却因为快感发出几声呜咽。  
“睁开眼睛，宝贝儿，看着我。”  
Collins听见Farrier的话，听话地睁开眼睛，正对上Farrier充满情欲的眼神，这让Collins感觉自己的下腹一紧——  
——然后他就醒了。  
今天是周末，他在Farrier家睡午觉，Farrier临时有工作出门了，房间里只剩下Collins一个人。  
Collins先是捂着红透的脸待了一会儿，他现在严重怀疑自己那天晚上是不是内心深处其实也是希望Farrier能“不那么”尊重他的感受一点，“稍微”对他粗暴一些，甚至“非常自私”地强迫他一下。  
天呐天呐天呐。  
只是稍微幻想一下Collins就觉得更难受了。  
Collins快十八岁了，他知道该怎么解决，他之前也躲在房间偷偷地自己解决过，但在Farrier家这还是第一次。  
Collins掀开被子下床，左右环顾了一圈，光着脚走到沙发边，那上面扔了几件Farrier脱下来还没来得及洗的衣服，Collins挑了一件黑色上衣，把脸埋进去深吸了一口气，鼻腔里立刻盈满了Farrier的气息，Collins很满意，然后他脱掉自己的上衣换上Farrier的。  
这件衣服曾经包裹着Farrier结实的肌肉，对少年瘦削的肩膀和还没完全发育开的身材来说有些太宽松了，Collins看着长得盖住手的袖子，莫名丧气起来，太多人叫他小不点儿了，以前他总是愤愤地说自己还会长高，可是如果到成年还是这个样子，他自己都要放弃这个想法了。  
Collins穿着Farrier的上衣滚回床上，Farrier的气息包绕着他，他觉得自己身上都要染上这气味，Collins扯了扯领子，鼻尖埋进衣服的布料，他一边嗅着Farrier的味道，一只手伸向下身，开始抚慰自己。  
Collins闭上眼睛，回忆刚才的梦境，他想象Farrier从背后抱住他，用胸膛和双臂牢牢地把他困在怀里。Collins将另一只手伸进衣服里抚摸，他想象是Farrier在对他这样做，他想象Farrier的嘴唇亲吻在他肩背的感觉，他希望Farrier真的在这儿，因为他真的很想对自己的爱人索吻，他希望Farrier能用亲吻安抚他因为空虚而微张着的嘴。  
欲望啃噬着Collins的理智，他手上的动作越快，就越不可抑制地尖叫着Farrier的名字，但幸好他还记得这房子的隔音有多么差劲，为了不让邻居发现，Collins把抚弄自己前胸的手抽出来，含住两根手指，模仿和Farrier接吻的样子一边抽插搅动，一边用舌头去舔弄手指。舌头被占用抑制了他的声音，但Collins依旧含含糊糊地喊着Farrier，口中的津液流出来浸湿了袖口。  
意乱情迷之间Collins突然想到他刚才忘记反锁门了，如果Farrier现在回家，拿着钥匙就可以直接进门，然后就会看见他的男朋友，他半个月前还一副纯真可爱模样、会被他的亲密动作吓得瑟瑟发抖的小男朋友，现在就这样躺在他的床上，赤裸着下身，只套着一件属于他的上衣，放荡的，欲求不满地叫着他的名字自慰。  
Collins的呼吸一下急促起来，这个秘密随时都可能被撞破的想法让他更兴奋了，他不得不加快了手上的动作。  
不知道Farrier会是什么反应，他会呆住吗？还是会很生气，觉得自己装纯欺骗了他？如果Farrier真的生气了那他一定会狠狠地惩罚自己的。他可能真的会把自己绑起来，可能还会有更过分的，Farrier会打他吗？Collins觉得如果自己这副模样被Farrier看到，他就一定不会再那么珍惜他，把他当成纯洁无瑕的至宝捧在手里呵护了。  
他会觉得我放浪不堪。  
他可能会用很难听的话羞辱我。  
他会在我身上留下很多巴掌印或是淤青，牙印。  
想到这里Collins有些难过，甚至有点想哭，但是他想即使Farrier真的这么做了，他大概也会哭哭啼啼地凑上去想用亲吻讨好Farrier吧。  
哪怕Farrier真的不顾他的挣扎反抗强行进入他，哪怕Farrier弄疼他，甚至让他因此受伤，哪怕Farrier不再对他温柔疼爱，哪怕是这样，他也不会离开Farrier的。

我不能离开他，我已经离不开他了。

我想我爱他。

最后这个想法一闪而过，但还是把Collins吓了一下，然后他觉得眼前变成白茫茫的一片——他在Farrier的床上，穿着Farrier的衣服高潮了。  
Collins用袖子擦了擦额头上的薄汗，喘息还没有平复，他撑着身子坐起来，刚想抽一张纸巾把手擦干净，这时他发现自己射在Farrier的衣服上了。  
糟了。  
Collins大脑一片空白，虽然他没有被Farrier当场撞破，但他解释不了衣服上为什么会有精液的痕迹。  
彻底把脑子从情欲中捞出来的Collins彻底慌了，抛开那些不切实际的性幻想，想想现实，如果这被Farrier看到，Farrier会怎么想他啊。  
偷偷拿着别人的衣服自慰还不够，还故意留下自慰痕迹的变态吗？  
Farrier会把他赶出去的。  
Collins用纸巾蹭了很久也没能完全毁灭证据，最后Collins花了五分钟冷静下来并找到了一个他认为最保险的办法。  
他迅速脱下衣服卷成一团，换好自己的衣服，把Farrier的衣服扔进洗衣篮，为了掩人耳目还把沙发上那几件脏衣服都捡进去，然后慌慌张张地抱着洗衣篮就往一个街区外的自助洗衣店跑，直到他把那堆衣服一股脑地扔进洗衣机，Collins才如释重负。他蹲在地上捂着脸，希望洗衣机能把那些痕迹连带着他的罪恶感一起洗干净。不然他看见Farrier的时候肯定会想起他今天下午做的事然后羞愤而死的。

洗衣机停转后Collins立刻伸手去拿里面的衣服，拿出的第一件就是那件黑色上衣，Collins仔仔细细地检查了一遍，衣服洗得干干净净，上面什么都没留下，Collins松了一口气，把衣服扔进篮子里，继续去拿洗衣机里的衣服，然后他发现Farrier所有的浅色衣服都被染成了深色，罪魁祸首就是他刚拿出来的那件洗衣机里唯一的黑色衣服。

Farrier给Collins打电话的时候刚刚结束送货，在路上他看到一家新开的餐厅，正好到了晚饭时间，他本来想打电话问问Collins有没有起床，要不要出去吃，可是Collins那边背景音一直很吵。最后Collins支支吾吾地说自己在自助洗衣店。  
等Farrier开车去接他的时候，他看见Collins抱着头蹲在自助洗衣店门口，面前摆着装衣服的篮子。Farrier冲他鸣喇叭，Collins抬起头，神情复杂，抱起洗衣篮磨磨蹭蹭地上了车。  
“你怎么来这儿了？”  
“我看你一直没有时间洗衣服，就想着帮你把衣服洗了。”Collins小小声地说。  
“真乖，谢谢你。”Farrier是真的为Collins的贴心而开心，他解开安全带凑过去在Collins脸上亲了一口。  
Collins干笑了几声。  
Collins不光帮他洗了衣服，还帮他烘干又叠好，Farrier的手抚摸着还带着洗衣液香味的布料，觉得心里暖乎乎的——就算工作太忙把脏衣服扔得到处都是，等回到家的时候那些衣服就已经变得干净整齐了，这样家里有一个人照顾自己的感觉Farrier已经很久都没有感受到了。  
Farrier把Collins揽进怀里，安静地抱了他一会儿。Collins为Farrier抚摸他后背的手而绷紧了身体，所幸Farrier没有注意到。  
Collins把那件黑色的上衣叠在最上面，这样Farrier就不会一上来就注意到被染色的衣服，但是该来的总是会来，Farrier太开心了，开心地把篮子放到自己腿上，随手扒拉了一下那堆衣服，然后他就注意到了自己不熟悉的衣服颜色。  
“Collins，这……”Farrier的笑容僵在脸上。  
“对不起！”Collins把脸埋在手心里，只敢用毛绒绒的头顶对着Farrier。  
Farrier翻了翻被压在下面的衣服，发现它们无一不是被染成了深色。  
“我……我也不知道会变成这样……我没有想过黑色会把其他的衣服染成深色……我不是故意的，我只是从来没有洗过衣服……对不起……”  
Collins不敢抬头看Farrier，他就一直保持着鸵鸟的姿势，一动都不敢动，直到他听见Farrier发出一声很轻的笑声，然后重新把他搂进怀里。  
Collins还是不敢动，Farrier拍了拍他僵硬的脖颈，  
“没事的，没关系的。”  
“对不起……”Collins的声音也就比蚊子大那么一点点。  
“没关系，第一次谁都会犯错，这也不是什么大事。”  
“我下次会记得把黑色衣服挑出来的。”  
“红色也要挑出来，所有深色的都要挑出来。然后把浅色的单独一起洗。”  
Collins点点头。  
“真的没事啦……”Farrier揉了揉Collins的头发，亲亲他的耳朵。  
“我是不是……只会给你惹麻烦……”  
“这不算是麻烦，连一点小事都算不上，你已经很乖很乖了，帮了我很多忙，谢谢你。”  
Collins鼻子发酸，没来由的想哭，Farrier为什么这么好，不管他做错了什么都不会生他的气，像水一样，温柔得能包容他的全部。  
Collins往Farrier怀里钻了钻，把控制不住溢出来的眼泪全都蹭到Farrier衣服上。  
“肚子饿了吗？晚上要不要去吃点好吃的？”Farrier的声音还是那么平静温和，就像Collins从来没有做错过事一样，甚至还反过来哄他。  
“好。”

两个人结束了拥抱，Collins给自己系好安全带，抱着那篮衣服，看着它们的时候还是有点难过。  
“别想了。”Farrier摸了摸Collins的头，发动了汽车。

 

“说起来，为什么最近我们总是出去吃啊？”  
“年末的时候涨了点工资，想带你吃点好的。”Farrier轻描淡写地说。  
“那真是太好了。”Collins笑得眼睛弯弯的。“但是你早餐也要好好吃啊，别再像前两天那样因为低血糖摔倒了，眼眶都磕青了，我会心疼的。”  
“嗯，好。”Farrier敷衍地答应了两句。他不愿意和Collins说谎，可他更不愿意的是让Collins知道他的钱是哪儿来的，伤又是哪儿来的。每次Collins问起他只能这样勉强应付过去，好在Collins也从来没有怀疑过。

 

 

那次之后Collins用了好长时间来下定决心，最后在一个周五晚上他终于决定付诸行动。  
Collins跨坐在Farrier腿上捧着他的脸亲吻他，他轻轻地咬Farrier饱满的嘴唇，Farrier睁开眼睛，看见Collins的脸红红的，睫毛扑扇间能见到他眼神里流露出一点害羞和期待。  
Collins低着头，上半身稍微拉开与Farrier的距离，然后咬着嘴唇，双手拉住毛衣下摆把毛衣脱了下来，毛衣里面还有一件白衬衫，脱掉毛衣的时候衬衫 被撩起一个衣角露出纤瘦的腰，小腹上隐约可见淡金色的体毛。Farrier盯着那片白皙的皮肤移不开眼，直到Collins把毛衣扔到一边，衣摆也落了下来，Farrier才回过神。  
Farrier抬起头看着Collins，他本来柔顺的金发变得乱糟糟的，Collins一只手捋了一下头发，有些不好意思地舔了舔自己的小虎牙;  
“暖气好热。”  
Collins的脸更红了，好像真的很热似的，又解开自己领口的两颗扣子。然后重新搂住Farrier的脖子，他们继续接吻，但是Collins比刚才急躁许多了，急得像是马上就是世界末日，而他得抓紧最后一分钟和他的爱人亲昵。Collins的手紧接着又去解自己的衬衫扣子，等衬衫已经挂到肩膀上，只等着胳膊自然下垂衬衫就能落到地上的时候，Farrier突然摁住了他。  
“你在干什么，Collins？”并不是一句很严厉的责问，或是Farrier根本不需要Collins给他一个答案，但是Collins的脸还是很快红到了脖子根，Farrier感觉Collins完全裸露出的前胸也有了一点淡红色。  
“这、这房间太热了。”Collins艰难地吞咽了一下。  
“那我去把暖气关小一点。”Farrier作势要把Collins从自己身上拎下去，Collins立刻慌乱起来：  
“不用，没关系的。”  
“可是你脸红得可以当圣诞节的挂件了，你在发烧吗？”Farrier故意逗他，还去挠他的下巴。  
“我没有。”Collins的声音越来越小，扭动了两下挣开Farrier的手指，最后他完全低下头，一只手挡住下半边脸，额前的碎发自然地垂下来挡住上半边脸，现在Farrier完全看不到Collins的表情了。  
也不知道Collins是从哪部电影里学来的勾引人的招数，结果自己先害羞得破功了。  
Farrier看着面红耳赤的恋人，没忍住笑了一声。  
“你不用勉强自己做这些的。”  
Farrier亲亲Collins的头顶，帮他系上衬衫扣子。  
“没有……勉强……”  
“你看起来好像快要哭了。”  
“不是的……我就是……紧张，但是我没有勉强。”  
“你不用替我考虑，我可以等你成长到可以接受一切的时候。”  
Collins终于克服了羞耻心，挡住脸的手放下了，慢慢抬起头来，尽量保持目光直对Farrier。但是他没能克服脸红，他的脸烫得厉害，但他已经进步很多了。  
“不，不是。我不是单纯地替你考虑……我也替我自己考虑过了。我想和你做，我早就想和你做了，我还做过梦……我喜欢你，我愿意和你做。”  
Collins用力抿着嘴，努力不让自己的眼神飘到别处去。Farrier很喜欢Collins抿着嘴的样子，这样不自觉流露出的可爱比任何刻意的表情都要让人喜欢。但当下Farrier是注意不到那么多了，他看着Collins的眼睛，Collins能感受到他眼神里有一种很柔很柔的情绪，让Collins觉得自己的一切都能被他温和地接纳包容。  
“Collins……”Farrier嗓子里发出一声很轻很轻的呼唤。他的手抚摸着Collins的后颈，然后把他拉到自己怀里。  
“我也喜欢你。你要知道，我是真的喜欢你，一点儿也不撒谎。”  
Collins把脸埋在Farrier肩膀上用力点头，他觉得Farrier和他说话的语气软得就像是在哄小孩子。  
“所以我不能和你做，至少等到你成年我们再讨论这件事好吗？”  
“我还有……三个月，就能成年了。也没有差很长时间。”  
“听起来是这样，可是这三个月也足以你改变主意了。”  
“什么？”Collins突然坐直，一脸不可思议地看着Farrier“我不会改变主意的，我不要改变主意！”  
“我知道，我知道。”Farrier又开始低声哄着他了。“那就算是你替我考虑一下，别让我在你十七岁的最后三个月里进监狱，好不好？你不会想要一张我的法院判决书作为你的成年礼物的。”  
“那……你准备给我什么作为成年礼物呢？”Collins用手指戳了戳Farrier的胸口。  
“我还在考虑。”Farrier抓住Collins乱摸的手放在唇边亲了亲。  
“那我可以从现在就开始期待了？”  
“你这样会让我压力很大的。”  
“你不用有压力，我很好满足的，哪怕那天你只是亲亲我，我也会很开心了。”  
Farrier没有回答，他用手指划过Collins的脸颊，像是着迷般看着Collins，眼神里带着Collins看不懂的情绪，又和情欲不太相似。Collins不明白Farrier是什么意思，所以他歪了歪头，问道：  
“怎么了？”  
Farrier嘴唇微微分开，他好像要说些什么，但是话语又止在唇边，最后他微笑着，轻轻蹭了蹭Collins的鼻尖。  
后来的日子里Collins时常在Farrier眼睛里看到这样的情绪，但直到他们交往的第三年Collins才彻底确认了那眼神的含义：

我是多么爱你。


End file.
